


Shooting Stars

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Body Paint AU, Body Painter/Art Professor Levi, Gift Fic, Isabel and Levi Are Related, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Model Eren, Photographer Jean, Photography AU, Piercer Isabel, Spin off of Paint Me A Star, Tattooed Jean Kirstein, Tattooed Marco Bott, tattoo artist marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean Kirschtein is only a little bitter at seeing his professor be lovey with his model. Maybe if his own love wasn't unrequited he wouldn't feel the urge to vomit each time they made goo-goo eyes at each other as he was forced to photograph their body painting sessions. Maybe he still would; who knew? The only thing he wanted was the man who had a smile that could make a supernova look like a dull spark off a bathroom lightbulb. His tattoo artist was someone he'd been chasing for a year, piercing after piercing, tattoo after tattoo, and yet he still never found it in him to do more than simply admire him. Fortunately, an unlucky situation will force them together and things will be revealed thanks to a seemingly innocent flower store.Paint Me A Star (Ereri Body Paint AU) Spin Off





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint Me A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412192) by [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere). 



> Ahaha! I'm sorry to those of you who wanted a sequel to the original. Have a spin off instead! Paint Me A Star was a request and those are always left as one shots so I'm sorry but no rule breaking. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠
> 
>  
> 
> To my dearest, Ani,
> 
> It is with the utmost love and thanks that I write this spin off for you. I hope that you feel better come the morn and that this will brighten your day. You do so much by being just a wonderful, beautiful person who fills my life, and Ren's, with such joy. I haven't properly thanked you for all that you do and this is only part of my thanks. So, Ani, from the bottom of my heart thank you for existing, thank you for just being you. You're sweet, talented, smart, and such a beautiful soul that the world and many fandoms are lucky to have. 
> 
> ~All of my love,  
> ❤♠K.A.Theirin❤♠
> 
>  
> 
> [Go love Ani here](http://maniacani.tumblr.com/) She's a wonderful artist (who has done StS Marco, squeal!) and just an overall wonderful person who you will come to love as well. Please show her some love, y'all.

Stuck shooting another after school special of a teacher student relationship, Jean was not having much fun. How in the hell he'd been conned into shooting on his day off was beyond him but when his professor asked him to he was pretty sure he shouldn't say no. As much as he'd wanted to say no due to his plans and the fact watching his professor eye fuck the model, who was also his student, was disturbing, he knew that he needed to do what came to him in the way of work. At least when he worked for Professor Ackerman he got paid to do so. Being his grad student, teaching aide, and personal gopher was enough to do without pay so at least putting up with his bullshit outside of the college meant he got paid to do so.

As he snapped several stills of Eren's body blended into the jungle background, he began to wonder just how long it would be before he could get to his appointment. It had been months since Eren and Levi began their awkward relationship behind closed doors. To Jean, it was strange but as long as it kept Levi off his ass then he didn't a shit what they did together. Honestly, so long as they didn't decide to play tonsil hockey in front of him he was just fine but sometimes even their heated stares were a bit much. Perhaps he was just bitter. Levi's cranky ass finally found someone and there he was taking photos of it while he was still waiting on his unrequited crush to see him. Dealing with Eren and Levi probably wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't running on a year long dry spell.

There was only one person who could make his haughty attitude disappear with something as a simple as a smile. Perfectly bronze skin dusted with as many freckles as there were stars in the Andromeda Galaxy; his tattoo artist was a man of beauty with a perfect sense of humor and a smile that made supernovae appear to be dulled out sparks. Nothing in the universe was as gorgeous as that man and ever since he'd stepped into his tattoo parlor he'd been enraptured. The gleam off his dermal by his right eye, like a shimmering beauty mark to match his freckles, had caught his breath the first time he'd ever seen him. It was then that his dimple piercings had him hooked too and before he knew it the thin hoop in his left nostril was lingering when he closed his eyes. In his mind, Jean was carrying a torch for a man who didn't even know he existed in the form of a potential lover. Jean knew he was only a client but at least he got to go in and have him near any part of his body.

By the time he'd finished up shooting Eren and Levi's mid=afternoon body painting session on a random ass Monday he headed over to the tattoo parlor: Relaxation Ink. He always loved the little pun in the title. For most people a tattoo was a rather intriguing mix of relaxing pain. Jean often found himself just enjoying the buzz from the machine and continued to plan out things for his calendar while he was being worked on. It wasn't his first, second, or third tattoo by Marco and he knew it definitely wouldn't be his last. He'd even gone so far as to get a couple more piercings while he'd been there such as venoms in his tongue to pair with his already done medusa, smiley, septum, and double brow rings. His ears held enough metal so he'd decided then to get his navel pierced along with his collarbones.

He was pretty sure that there wasn't part of him, except what lurked beneath his boxers, Marco hadn't seen before. Just like Eren, Jean had his own time modelling and to say that he was comfortable in his own skin would have been an understatement. His modesty level was practically nonexistent and that was rather nice considering where his new tattoo was going. Fortunately, he had to wait before that happened because there was a routine that he'd followed since the second time he'd ever stepped foot inside the tattoo parlor and met Marco. For a man who was so intimately familiar with his body, Jean too was rather familiar with one of Marco's tattoos that was rather extensive. Sleeves that wound down each arm to the back of his hands, wrapped around his throat, and spread out onto his chest stopping just under the jut of his collarbones were constructed with roses, daffodils, lilies, irises, orchids, and freesias. Butterflies and hummingbirds littered the tattoo in such various, vivid colors that allowed it to pop off his skin unlike anything he'd ever seen.

After inquiring about the design he learned that Marco loved flowers. Since that day, Jean had brought him a bouquet of flowers he bought on his way to the parlor. The drive was over a half hour to the shop so the flower shop was a good stop between his apartment complex and Marco's shop. Deciding that he was in a rather worked up mood and needed something to relax he opted for something fragrant and soothing. Finding a gorgeous bouquet of lavender springs, lilac flowers, and lilies of the valley, Jean carried it to the counter where an older woman took it and carefully tied a violet ribbon around it, her fingers shaking quite a bit as she attempted it. Her kind eyes and the way they creased slightly at the corners as she smiled always made him return the sentiment as he waited for her to finish patiently. She'd once asked him who he bought the flowers for, as he came in at least once a month, and his reaction was that they were for someone special. In return she just grinned broadly and the young woman with sharp, golden eyes behind her snickered behind her hand.

The women at the shop were always so kind it was refreshing but they weren't who he wanted to see smile. He arrived a little before his appointment time and waltzed into the bright parlor suddenly in a good mood. He could see the empty vases around the parlor hadn't been filled with the fresh flowers that they normally were. It was no surprise that Marco kept the place as relaxing as he could with it's pale, lavender colored walls, flint, plush, oversized arm chairs in the lobby, and dimmed lighting everywhere but the tattoo and piercing room. A floral scent lingered lightly on the air and he assumed it was the diffuser behind the front counter. Just as he turned his head to check he was given a slight nod by the main piercer who was an energetic redhead woman with bright emerald eyes.

He gave her a smile and approached the front counter "Hey, Isabel, is Marco busy?"

"Mhmm," she hummed "he's just finishing up though. He'll be ready for you in a few, Jean."

"What's in the diffuser today?" Jean asked as he wrinkled his nose.

Spinning around, she grabbed the bottle and handed it over to him "Looks like it's rose oil."

Jean smiled and examined the glass bottle for a moment before returning it "Hmm, it smells really good. I like it. Will you tell me when he's ready?"

"Of course," she beamed "but we just got something I think you'll like."

Intrigued, he arched a brow "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You like stars right?" She asked before she reached beneath the counter to removed a navel ring with a dangling star he knew to be Polaris with a tiny rhinestone in the center.

"Cute," Jean responded as he looked it over "so you know what? Yeah, hold it back for me." Grinning, she nodded and slipped it into a small plastic bag before sliding it beneath the register. He walked over to the waiting area with a laugh. Everyone knew about his obsession with space and the stars including Levi who once let him pick the theme for one of his paintings. Because of Jean's theme pick, he'd wound up with Eren as a model so no one complained about how much he prompted everything to be cosmic related. The only other things he was so obsessed over was photography and greek mythology. In fact, Marco knew about both of them as he'd gotten to see the "Ares Strong" tattoo on his shoulder and he was ready to ink the burning film strip wrapping around his inner thigh.

As he began to think about it he heard a satiny voice call from over his shoulder "More flowers, Jean? You really know how to bribe your artist."

Turning around, Jean smiled and couldn't help but stare "Yeah, well, it's not a bribe but we can call it an incentive."

Sparkling umber eyes widened "An incentive, huh? For what?"

Jean handed him the flowers as he rose from the chair "To not be heavy handed."

"Am I ever?" Marco asked as he carefully took the bouquet.

"Never," Jean replied in a daze. Getting to stare up at Marco was a bonus every time he stepped into his parlor. Standing just a couple inches taller than him, at around 6'2, Marco was an embodiment of a Greek god. Perfect tan, beautiful tumbling waves of russet hair, bronzen flecks reflecting in his irises, and the broad body and biceps of a Spartan; Marco was perfection. His laugh, his smile, his artwork.....everything about him and everything he did had Jean in a complete haze to the point that he didn't even notice when his feet began to move at their own accord. Before he knew it he'd followed Marco back to his tattoo room where the walls were lined in various sketches. Marco mentioned something about placing the flowers in water and stepped out for a moment leaving him to himself.

Upon Marco's return he was shown the sketch for his thigh tattoo. Each piece of the burning film strip looked so immaculate with the oranges and yellows lapping up the side of the old film. The words "Picture Perfect" would be resting on his outside thigh as the film wrapped around. His design was so beautiful and of course he approved it before stripping down to his boxers. The area of his leg was shaven and the stencil placed onto his skin was done quickly and precisely leaving him to watch Marco pull a fresh needle from it's package before he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Normally he would have spoken with Marco as he liked to talk during the time he tattooed but he just wanted to relax.

Much to Jean's disdain that wasn't possible as his phone began to blare in his pants pocket. Groaning, Jean knew the alarm tone and who was calling. Stopping Marco, he asked if he could take the call which wasn't exactly polite but it was an important call. Immediately, Levi's voice filled his ear as he answered the call and then Jean's entire body tensed.

"What the fuck do you mean they can't make it?!" Jean cawed as he got the news delivered to him. **"FUCK!"**

Levi sighed "Look, we can try to find some---"

"Really? How in the _hell_ am I supposed to find a new model in two days?! The shoot has to be perfect. This is for my thesis portfolio, Levi, I can't just cancel it!"

"I know, I know," came the gentler than normal response "but don't worry I know Eren said he'd stand in for one of them since the tattoos on his side."

Jean huffed "Fine, but he's not enough. I need someone covered in ink not just a side piece. I need the wrong societal impressions to show and Eren's tattoo doesn't even show. I can use him for a different part of it, how people have chosen to hide their art, but I can't have him as my display piece. I'll just try to do something."

"You know I won't let this go down without a fight. I'm your graduate advisor. It's my job to have your back, kid," Levi informed with a hint of an inflection "so if you don't find someone let me know, okay?"

"Okay, thanks boss," Jean sighed "I'll see ya tomorrow. Mhmm, bye."

Dropping the phone to his lap Jean thumped his head back against the chair and Marco looked up to him before beginning again "You know, Jean, if you want to vent you can. You're so tense right now I don't think going over those muscles would feel too good on you anyway."

Opening amber eyes to peer back at Marco's, Jean shrugged "My model dropped out on me two days before an important shoot that determines if I get to graduate this year or not. It's one large part of a portfolio I've been amassing for years. Basically, the just of it is art should be proudly displayed and not hidden away because people fail to see the beauty in the canvas of someone's body. Society says people with tattoos are delinquents and criminals but I'm out to show that's not the case. I'm using photos to show the beauty of the body and the happiness that comes from modifying our bodies with permanent art. I had a gorgeous model, covered almost head to toe, who works as a day care worker and pediatrician. She's an amazing woman but apparently something came up."

Marco chuckled so sweetly it sent Jean's heart aflutter "Haha, in that case I guess I fit the bill too."

Idea clicking, Jean bolted upright as his eyes began glimmering with hope "Oh my god, Marco, would you be interesting in modeling for me? It pays well and you just need to go through some poses as I snap some photos. I need to be able to see all your ink so shorts or boxers are preferable but we can work on that. You mind showing off all your ink for me?"

Brows raising, Marco hummed "Hmm, you said in two days right? The shop is normally closed on Wednesdays but I have to be outta there by 8pm or I'll get my ass handed to me. If you don't mind seeing a lot of me then I don't mind showing it. There is a lot of ink on me."

"I'm not gonna ask why but we can definitely be done by then," Jean beamed radiantly "and the more ink you the merrier. So, you in?"

"Why the hell not?" Marco shrugged with an equally bright smile. "I've never modeled for something so serious like this before. Maybe it'll be fun and besides, I've had you as a client for about a year so I'm not too scared to do you a solid."

"You're the _best,"_ Jean replied with a crooked grin as he relaxed back in the chair. For the rest of his two hour appointment time he allowed himself to relax to a degree that he fell asleep during the tattoo. Only when Marco needed him to turn did he wake up. Staring at that gorgeous face first thing fresh from sleep was a godsend. He wondered just who got to wait up on him for dinner on Wednesday night but whoever they were, they were one lucky son of a bitch. His session ran a little over the two hour mark but it wasn't as if he cared. He was Marco's last appointment for the night and the longer he stayed the more he got to appreciate the view. When Marco finished up he carefully cleaned the area, slathered on a moisturizer, and patched him up. As always, he thanked Marco for his work, slid his clothes back on, and headed out to the front counter.

He quickly paid for his new navel ring, which Marco snickered at, and then paid for his tattoo. Before leaving he always handed Marco his tip personally since he always did such a good job and it was an excuse to have one last moment between the two of them. Tipping around 20% was normal for him and yet Marco still always managed to look surprised when he counted it out. A job well done deserved more than a simple thank you and so he made sure to show that in his tip. With his goodbyes said he headed out to the car and grabbed a piece of paper to scratch down the address, his phone number, and time for their shoot. Running back in he handed it to Marco then skipped out before he could ask anymore questions. If he had something to ask about the shoot he could always call him......and maybe he had some high hope he'd save it just in case.

Tuesday passed quickly and without having heard from Marco he knew that things were still on. He was nervous when the day of the shoot finally rolled around but who wouldn't be? It wasn't everyday that he was going to be able to get his crush of a year half naked and take photos of him. There was still a lot to do, however, to keep his mind off things. Levi was around and helping him get things set up in the studio because, of course, if Jean was there he was going to do his best. One thing he loved about Levi was that he was meticulous with details and obsessive over making sure everything was just right.....okay, at times he also hated that about him. In the moment, Levi was there for him and as his advisor to make sure things ran smoothly while also making sure that he got to watch his boy toy strip down to his underwear and model for the camera.

Eren was a good model and making him model before clothing and after was easy enough for the other part of his portfolio. He was too into his zone to hear the tires crunching gravel outside the warehouse. Levi did hear it and instead walked over to the front counter and awaited Jean's new model. When he'd told Levi he found someone he seemed a bit skeptical and apparently he wanted to see for himself. Marco walked in wearing a spandex tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants while also wearing a confused expression.

Since Jean was busy, Levi met him with a chuckle "Damn, Marco, you're looking good these days."

Lowering his sunglasses, Marco nodded "You too. Been a long time, Levi. How are things in this seemingly terrifying, horror movie workshop?"

"It's a busted up warehouse but we took care of the inside and that's all that matters. Jean didn't say he'd booked you to come in," Levi grinned as he handed him some forms. "So, I guess just read over these and sign them. It's just junk about releasing your likeness, having permission, and all the bullshit. You should remember."

"Been a long time but I'm not getting quite that old," Marco replied as he signed the papers without so much as a second glance. "I trust you and Jean. Didn't know you knew him."

"He's my teacher's aide, my grad student---"

"So, he's your bitch?" Marco interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Shrugging his shoulders, Levi chuckled "Pretty much. He's a good kid though. Not much younger than you, a couple years I think, but he's a good kid with a damn good eye. I promise he'll make you look good."

"Please," Marco droned as he rolled his eyes "I don't need _any_ help."

"Alright, cocky," Levi sighed "there's a bathroom over there to the right if you wanna change. He should be done with Eren in a minute." Marco nodded and moved off to strip down while Levi crept over to the work station and kept his eyes on Eren. Jean was just snapping a couple more photos in case some came out a little more or less than he wanted. He just always liked having backups but soon dismissed Eren from the work space while he took a break. As he sat down, he began to thumb through some of the photos and see if there were any he liked immediately.

From behind him came Marco's voice "Wow, pretty good there, Jean." Eyes rounding in surprise, Jean turned around to see Marco dressed only in the silk, maroon robe they'd had waiting for him. Failing to even cinch the robe, Jean got his first look at everything on Marco's body. Gemini Wild rested on his left ribcage with the design of the constellation outlined in bold silver atop a striking galaxy background, a sun and moon were resting on his hips, and on his right leg just below the moon was a tattoo that began at his hip and down to the top of his foot. Moon phases, crystals, tarot card designs, stars, bird feathers, and a shimmering crystal ball atop and old circus, fortune teller sign were inked into his skin. On his right ankle was a compass rose with the needle, made of an arrow dangling with an osprey feather, pointed magnetic north. He hadn't even gotten to see his back but he couldn't imagine it.

Whether it was his ink or his chiseled body, Jean didn't know but something was definitely causing his heart to thunder rapidly in his chest. Fearing it may have broken it's boned cage, Jean attempted to calm himself down and remember it was just his tattoo artist. Marco just grinned as he got to his feet and he could hear Eren laughing about something from somewhere behind him. He should have known better than to still allow him to be there.

"Damn," Levi cackled as he smacked a hand onto Jean's shoulder "do you need to wipe the drool off your chin, Jean, or should I do it for you. Marco, forgive him for staring."

Jean groaned "Get offa' me, Midget! Jesus, I was just looking at his leg. I haven't seen most of the art before."

Marco shrugged it off casually "It's fine, Jean, look all you want. I've seen all yours so it's only fair. How's your thigh doing?"

"Pretty good," Jean admitted "and thanks for not chastising me. I was just a little surprised. You said a lot but I didn't think only one limb wasn't covered."

Levi arched a brow "How long have you said you've know him, Marco? Even when I was painting you there was still a good number on you."

"What?!" Jean responded in absolute shock.

"Oh, yeah," Marco grinned deviously "Levi and I go way back. You know Isabel from the parlor, right? She's his little sister. Before Levi got a big head from his cushy career the two of us were roommates at the art academy together. Before anyone else he tried out a lot of paint on me. Pretty sure we spent a lot of nights scrubbing ourselves red trying to get some of it off. Have you ever seen his--"

 **"Nope!"** Levi interrupted. "Only Eren knows about that in this room aside from the two of us."

"C'mon, L," Marco prodded "it wasn't that bad. He deserves a little dirt on his professor. So, Levi has this tattoo on his thigh and it happened because we got really drunk at a party and someone put a machine in my hand. It's still pretty damn good but it's hilarious."

Before Marco could finish, Levi sent a hard elbow to his ribs "Watch it, Freckles, or I will end you right here."

Eren cut in for him "Jean, it says _"slut"_ on his left thigh!"

Jean had to physically attempt to hold in his laughter but failed quite pitifully **"AHAHA!!** Oh my god! Fucking A! Okay, that's the best thing I've ever heard in my _life._ I'm so glad I invited you to come, Marco."

Levi looked over to Eren, eyes narrowed "See if you're getting any for a month, Eren, I might also decide your next project comes in late....or never. Marco, you goddamn fuck bucket if you hadn't been here this wouldn't have happened."

"Babe," Eren warned lowly "you and I both know you can't hold out for a _week_ let alone a month. C'mon, lets go home. I'll apologize. Whatever you want."

Grimacing, Jean shuddered "Please go be so, very, gay off my set please."

"Sure," Levi chuckled "but now you have to handle Marco alone. He's not someone you want to be alone in a room with......especially not with someone like you, Jean."

Puzzled, Jean asked "What are you talking about, L? He's around me alone all the time for my tattoos?"

Marco just looked over at Levi and responded "Don't worry. I've calmed down from college. He's in no danger. Just go fuck your boy."

Levi shot back with a wide grin "Planned on it!"

When Jean sighed Marco smiled brightly "Relax and ignore what he was talking about. I've calmed down a lot since college and I don't get crazy anymore when I'm left alone with certain types of people. What was with the gay comment?"

"Oh just me being bitter about sex," Jean laughed awkwardly before directing Marco to the blank set. "Now, the background is white because I'm gonna aim to make you stand out a whole lot more. I doubt you'll need much help though. Just, uh, do what comes to mind. Smile, twirl, tap dance, really whatever you want." As he instructed he moved behind the camera and asked Marco to ditch his robe. Once the silk fluttered to the ground at his feet, Jean had more than a difficult time focusing on the shot. With his body fully revealed he could see out every rise and fall of his body, where every freckle dotted his skin, and just how badly he wanted to be in those oh-so clingy violet boxer briefs. After he'd gotten several photos of Marco just being Marco, he walked over and began to direct him on where to stand and how to angle his chin. Having once been Levi's model he knew that it would come back to him.

Being graced by Marco's modeling was a privilege he never thought he'd get to have. Seamless transitions, responsive, and so fluid in his motions; Marco made for a fantastic model. At every ask for a small tweak to his position, for a brief look up or away, or just anything it seemed like Marco was giving him exactly what he needed. It wasn't to say that he hadn't worked with brilliant models but Marco was by far the easiest, smoothest, and most beautiful person he'd ever had the pleasure of photographing. Something about it just felt like his job was so much lighter than it ever had been. He wasn't worried on every single photo; he didn't have to be. For once he just sat back and took the photos he wanted and not the photos someone told him that he had to take.

In one moment, Jean tripped over a lighting cord and stumbled causing Marco to burst out laughing. At first, Jean was laughing with him before he came to the idea to take series of photos of him laughing. It was one of the gorgeous sounds he'd ever heard in his life; airy and gentle yet still managing to be enough to cause a chain reaction. He knew the photos were going to be a mix of beautiful and awful but he'd work on that later.

Sitting the camera atop it's tripod, Jean turned to Marco "You can take a break now."

"Thanks," he offered as he joined Jean in sitting behind the camera "but I have a question: are you gonna participate too? You're a prime example of what you want to demonstrate."

Jean nodded "Yeah, I am but I kinda kicked Levi out before I should have. Rules are that I have to take the photos myself which means I'll have to do it on timer or remote and I wanted him to be looking at the screen so I knew when to take it."

"How about you just set it up and I'll help you? They'll never know the difference if you just hold the remote in your hand. I may not be a photographer but I am an artist. I may be able to get at least one good one out of the bunch," Marco smiled sweetly.

Curious about the offer, Jean simply agreed and took the remote "Okay. Let's see how great you think your photography skills are and if you just say all you have to do is point and click then I'm gonna call your machine a gun for the next three months."

"Please don't," Marco cringed "I promise I'll treat it right." Walking up to the camera, he fixed it's mode and allowed for Marco to take it off the tripod. He didn't expect too much from Marco to be entirely honest but he deciding it would be fun if nothing else. Stripping down to his boxers, Jean flung his clothing to his chair and stepped in front of the light letting the camera get his good side. With his own tattoos showing off in the bright lighting it seemed that Marco looked rather proud. It was mostly Marco's work so he figured he would be proud of it along the piercings he'd done around the protrusion of his collarbones. When Isabel was busy, Marco set to getting piercings done himself and Jean was lucky enough that'd gotten some so most of decoration on his body was Marco's handiwork.

Marco moved around him so quickly as he took photos from various angles around him. Often he would stop, lower the camera, squint, and raise it to catch another photo. Jean hadn't a clue about what process was going through his head but it was fun to watch and be a model again. It wasn't his first time and it wouldn't ever be his last but he found he preferred the other side of the camera more than anything. Things seemed to have come to a natural stopping point when Marco huffed and sat the camera atop it's tripod before clicking some buttons. Jean attempted to walk over but Marco kept him where he stood by cutting off his line of exit. His fingertips slid down Jean's stomach to the elastic band on his hips just before he moved to trace only one to two designs on Jean's body that wasn't his.

"This line is blown out," he commented as he continue to trace up Jean's side, moving around him as he did so. "And this one is actually pretty good."

Befuddled by his comments, and restraining a shiver at the ghosting touches, Jean shook his head "Wha--"

"Shh," he responded curtly as his fingers had moved from the tree of life up his ribs around to the Ares tattoo on his shoulder. As he moved back around him he traced the mandala tattoo around his bicep, down to the wolf paws on his chest, before returning to his hips to hit the broken pocket watch on his left hip. There were more tattoos such as the rose on the top of his foot for his mother and the one at his inner thigh but it seemed Marco had finally stopped distracting him from something. Suddenly he heard his camera make a soft, mechanical whir and before he knew what was happening, Marco's free hand framed his jaw, the other pulled him closer, and Marco's lips were over his own.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jean willingly gave into the swift kiss delighting in the sweet taste lingering on Marco's lips. He didn't know why it was happening but he did know that the camera was set on a timer and it had just captured their kiss. It wasn't a prerogative in his mind then, only the way Marco moved against his body and the way he begged for an opening that he readily gave. Deepening the kiss forced his breath to leave him quicker than he'd have liked but he was still feeling the velvet touch of Marco's lips when he pulled away. What he hadn't expected was the little tug of his lip Marco had done before allowing him to separate from him.

Fingertips over his lips, Jean just blinked "Uh, Marco, I---"

"Don't even lie to me, Jean," Marco lulled as he circled him not unlike a predator ready to pounce. "You see, I told you that my shop was given to me after my father passed away and he was the one who did my floral sleeves and collar. I also informed you that I liked flowers but I didn't tell you why, did I?"

Jean shook his head "No, you casually managed to leave that out."

"I did, didn't I? Well, you see it's because my mother, Margret, and my twin sister, Ymir, are in a business of their own. They happen to own a little flower shop off 8th and Park. You know it, don't you? Green roof, white fence, and charming brunettes who operate it? Well, my mother came to see me one afternoon some months ago at the shop and noticed I had flowers in the vases that she hadn't given me yet. She delivers me fresh flowers for the shop and I told her a customer brought them in for me. It was then she asked about none other than---"

 _"Me?"_ Jean interrupted, knowing exactly where this story was leading.

"Precisely you, Jean," Marco grinned. "I was told that she kept asking the man who was getting them for and he always replied--"

 _"Someone special,"_ Jean breathed.

Breathing against his skin, Marco chuckled "Yes, someone special. Now, I'm a rather sentimental man and I take things of this nature rather seriously. I asked my mother what you looked like and I was a bit surprised at first. My mother laughed and said you had the nicest smile each time you came in. You were always patient with them both when they cut your arrangements or did anything because I hear you go the shop for other people as well. Ymir is training to take over the shop next year because my mother's arthritis is getting rather bad and her hands don't like her tying all those dainty little ribbons anymore. Did you ever notice she's been giving you the same color ribbon no matter the arrangement?"

Thinking back, Jean noticed in the beginning they all matched the bouquets but then they were suddenly all violet "Actually, yeah, now that you mention it."

 _"Violet,"_ Marco offered "is my favorite color and lilacs are some of my favorite flowers which is why I wanted those in my office the other day. I know how you feel about me, Jean, I can see it every single time you're in the shop. Sometimes I like to make you wait just so I can surprise you and watch all the pain of the day wash away. Your eyes light up and they look like brilliant honey amber stones. I swear, Jean, you're entirely too dense at times. You see life through a lens so often I think you've developed tunnel vision. Have you missed what was right in front of you?"

"A-fucking-pparently," Jean muttered as he tried to comprehend the things he was hearing. "I just.....Marco, have you seen yourself? You're absolutely beautiful, your laugh is precious, your smile is brighter than a supernova, and thinking that I could ever be with someone like you was a little ridiculous. I'm just a pretty decent guy so I figured you'd write off the flowers as something for the shop. I'm having a hard time believing the flower shop is how I got ratted out in all of this. To think your mother and your sister just knew and.......well, it explains the snickering to be honest. If you liked me too why didn't you ever say anything, _Mr. I Take This Seriously?"_

"Because I was having some fun," Marco replied before snickering "just kidding. I just wanted to see how long it'd be before you'd just ask me out. The answer to that was longer than I'd imagined considering I've known for about five and half months now."

Jean jerked his head around to stare at Marco **"What!?** Seriously!? You've waited that long? Jesus, you must have the patience of a saint."

Marco placed a hand to his hip before leaning in to nip his ear "Depends on what I'm doing; Being an artist requires it. At times, however, I find myself impatient......like when it comes to tasting something I've been waiting for, for months, and it's finally in my teeth."

Shuddering as Marco's teeth pinched his skin, Jean nodded "I see. Well, I'd hate for you to miss that important thing at 8 tonight."

Laughing, Marco replied "Haha, yeah me too or my mom will kick my ass. Wednesday is family dinner night so I cook for my girls. You're welcome to join me if you'd like. I'm sure they'd love to finally get to speak with you. After that, well, it's whatever you want to do."

"First class is at noon on Thursdays since Levi is here painting so I can get away with doing.....whatever.... _whoever_...I want. How about I'll go to dinner with you if you do me a favor?" Jean posed as he leaned into Marco's chest.

Whispering into his ear, Marco hummed "Mmmm, what's that?"

"I want to take more pictures of you," Jean muttered against his throat "I've never gotten to photograph something as beautiful as a star before."

Marco pulled away to lift his chin with his forefinger as his thumb rested just below his lip "It'd be my pleasure to be your star, Jean, but after this you have to become my _masterpiece."_

Jean answered in a whisper just before Marco placed a kiss to his lips "Deal."


End file.
